AU REVOIR
by AndreaCullen13
Summary: Edward leaves in New Moon and Bella refuses to continue living without him. What will he do when he finds out? Would HE want to continue without her? Will her last words be enough to keep him on earth? ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: HEY GUYS, I DECIDED TO GIVE A TRY TO ONE SHOTS, SO HERE YOU HAVE THE FIRST ONE. THIS ONE IS DEDICATED TO MY AWESOME FRIENDS CONSTANZA & DANIELA. LOVE YOU GIRLIES!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS STORY. THE REMAINDER IS MY ORIGINAL WORK. NO COPYING OR REPRODUCTION OF THIS WORK IS PERMITTED WITHOUT MY EXPRESS WRITTEN AUTHORIZATION.**

**ONE – SHOT: AU REVOIR…**

As I stared out of the windshield to the passing blur of trees, I couldn't help but let the memories overcome me. The memories that I tried to suppress for months flooded my mind. To say I was overwhelmed would be an understatement. I had to stop the car so I wouldn't lose control.

Her voice filled my ears and the car suddenly seemed too little. The air inside stopped being enough. I felt the need to go out, to run away from everything. I turned off the car and continued my way on foot. Her chocolate eyes were the only image on my mind; thankfully I didn't need my brain to know where I was going. I knew this path like the back of my hand; I had traveled it endlessly for more nights that I could remember.  
Her scent filled my nostrils and I knew I was about to arrive. I hadn't seen her in a long time and I knew my imagination had not done her any justice.

If hadn't left her, maybe I wouldn't be in this situation. Alice tried to warn me; she knew something bad was going to happen. I should have listened to her; long ago I had learned not to bet against my sister.

"_Everything happens for a reason" _

Carlisle's words the day we found out suddenly made sense. Alice had gone back to Forks after a month. We had a big fight regarding my angel and she resolved to come and look after her. She said that I was making a huge mistake; that I was going to regret leaving her. I now knew she was right. Jasper went back with her; they kept their distance as agreed, he informed me about everything happening at the little town. Jasper was the one who gave me the devastating news.

_Flashback _

_My prey had escaped me as soon as my cell phone had sounded. I had bought a new one after I left Forks, but the only ones who knew my number were Jasper and Carlisle. They only called me on emergencies. I looked at the screen; it was Jasper._

"_What do you want Jasper?" I was angry; I hadn't hunted in days and I was snappier than usual this days. Today four months ago was the day I left Bella. And my happiness with her. _

"_Edw… ard, it's …" my sister's panicked voice startled me._

"_Alice?!? Alice sweetie. What's wrong?"_

"_Edward, it's …" I heard shuffling on the other end and Jasper's calm voice replaced my sister's panicked one._

"_Edward, its Bella… She's … she killed herself" I felt the phone slip through my fingers but I felt numb. Nothing made sense. I refused to believe it was true. Bella, my beautiful and sweet Bella couldn't be dead. She simply couldn't. I picked up the phone and heard the last part of Jasper's sentence "Edward, you need to come to Forks; the funeral is tomorrow. We already called Carlisle, and they'll be here tonight"_

"_Thank you Jasper. I'll take the first flight to Forks that I find. See you soon" I closed the phone without giving him as much as the chance to say something. I couldn't care less about what he had to tell me. He would never understand._

_I arranged the flight to Forks for that night, but I couldn't go home. I couldn't face the bitter reality, the hurtful truth… at least, not yet._

_End of Flashback_

Charlie's face replaced the memory that ended my existence. He looked dead; he was pained and broken. Without his daughter he was lifeless.

"Charlie, I'm sorry for your loss" he took a deep breath and sighted

"Thank you boy. But don't be, she's better now. Besides, it was your loss too" his thoughts were peaceful and reflected his words "Please come in, you must be freezing. You know, your family is in here too" I followed him inside, but instead of going to my family, I escaped to her bedroom.

I wasn't ready to face her. The memories were less painful. Less real but way less painful. Being in her room made me go back to the time when we were happy. The time when she was alive.

I was afraid of breaking the peace that seemed to cover the place. I could almost feel her next to me. It was, in a strange way, soothing. For the first time in months I felt complete, whole… peaceful. I felt right. I walked further inside but something caught my eye. A letter was resting on top of her bed; it was directed to me. I picked it up but before I could read it, Charlie interrupted me.

"I knew I'll find you here"

"I felt the need to come up here. I wanted to make sure that this wasn't just a nightmare. I guess I was wishing to find my angel up here"

"You still love her, don't you?"

"With every fiber of my being. I would never be able to forget about her" he saw the letter in my hand and pointed at it

"She wanted you to have it. She still loved you when she left. But I really think that you should tell her goodbye before you read it"

"I guess you are right Charlie. It's time to say goodbye" I took the letter and went downstairs with him.

Bella's lifeless body had been placed in a coffin. How ironic, huh? She was dressed in a beautiful white dress and she looked so peaceful. She looked like she was asleep and she had a smile on her lips. She looked so soft and perfect. After a while it became too much, I ran into the forest. I ran away from everything. I ran to her.

When I was deep enough into the forest, I opened the letter. Her scent still lingered on the paper and I could see the tears that had fallen when she wrote it. I began reading the last thing my angel wrote in her life.

_Dear Edward: _

_Love, if you are reading this it means that my mission was successful. It means that now I'm dead. It means that Alice, thankfully, didn't arrive to me on time. I don't want you to blame her or to blame yourself; I did this because I wanted to.  
I can tell you that my first attempt failed. Jacob saved me from drowning. Don't get mad at me please, but I jumped off a cliff. I know I promised not to do anything stupid or anything that could hurt me. But I had to end the pain. I figured that if I couldn't live with you, I had no reason to live at all._

_I tried to continue with my life, I tried to move on. To say that I even befriended werewolves; I needed to have a link to you. Even if that link was your mortal enemy. He couldn't, however, stop my second suicidal attempt. I took an entire box of sleeping pills and a bottle of wine while I was on the tub. My death was peaceful, I didn't suffer at all. My last thoughts were about you. About your voice, your face, your touch. I could almost feel you in there with me. Protecting me… saving me. _

_I want you to remember something for your entire existence. I want you to remember that I loved you, that I love you and that no matter where we are or how apart life or death take us, I will always love you. I want you to know that you made me the happiest woman on earth while we were together. You made me feel like I belonged somewhere. I spent my whole life feeling like an outsider. You changed all that. You changed my life; you made it better._

_Promise me that you won't forget about me. Even if you have me on the back of your mind; just remember me once in a while. Take me wherever you go. Take the things that you hid under the floor of my bedroom. I want you to have them; I want you to have what is left from me. From our time together. Take ME with you; don't forget me. Live with me, live for me. _

_You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll never forget you. I'll always love you._

_All yours, Bella._

I felt tears prickle at my eyes but I couldn't cry. I felt numb, just like when I found out she had committed suicide. I needed to feel her near me again, too feel her warm touch on my cold skin, to feel her fragile body in my arms. Anything would do; I just needed her now. I knew that the only way to be with her was following her. And I had promised her to follow her wherever she went.

Plans and ideas began forming in my head. Strategies of how could I kill myself began building up. I had so many options. Victoria. The Volturi. Werewolves. Jacob. I had so many enemies; all on them and much more would love to get rid of me. Before I could act on any of my ideas my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket.

"What is it Alice?" my voice sounded tired and dead but also detached. I felt like it didn't belong to me but to my other self, my happier self.

"Edward, what the hell are you thinking about? Why am I having visions of you lying lifelessly on different situations? Don't you dare to do anything stupid or reckless. Promise me not to do anything to end your life. Bella wouldn't want you to kill yourself. She wanted you to live"

"You don't know that Alice, you can't be sure" my voice sounded desperate and helpless, but I no longer cared. I was desperate. I felt helpless.

"Then look for her. Look for her somewhere else. Go to where you know she is. Find her on earth, not on heaven"

"Goodbye Ali" I closed the phone feeling more desperate than I was at the beginning. I thought about what she had just told me and I just felt confused. I knew the place she meant. I knew where to find my Bella, or at least her memory, here on earth. My place. Her place. Our place. Our meadow. I ran to that sacred place. To the place where I knew my best memories remained. The place where my angel remained untouched.

Upon arriving I realized that she wasn't there. Her memory was there, but my sweet Bella wasn't. Her smell lingered on here, it came to me with the breeze, but her body wasn't here. I knew what I had to do. I couldn't find her on life so I had to follow her to death. I was decided to find my death. To kill myself.

"_Don't"_

It was barely a whisper but I heard her. It was her voice, of that I was sure. I could never miss it. It was the voice that haunted my dreams. It was my angel's voice, the one that had said my name like a prayer so many times. The only voice that could make me truly happy. My Bella's voice.

"_Edward"_

I was going insane. She couldn't be here. I saw her; she was lying lifelessly on that coffin. I read her letter. I had to know.

"Bella? Bella love, are you in there?' her soft body materialized in front of my eyes out of thin air. She was in a beautiful blue dress, her soft curls cascaded around her hair and she looked so happy, so full of life. She had a smile on her lips and pure love and devotion was reflected in her eyes. She ran directly into my open arms and pressed her soft body to mine. "Bella, is that really you? Please tell me that I'm not going insane. Tell me that you're here with me"

"I'm in here my love. Just for a little while, but I'm here"

"Oh God! Bella –" she placed a finger on top of my mouth and I immediately closed it. She locked her hands around my neck and kissed me. It felt so good to have her back. To have her in my arms. It was like heaven. I broke the kiss and looked at her. She was like a vision.

"You look surprised to say at least"

"I… I don't get it love. I'm so confused"

"Lay with me. I'll explain it all" she kneeled on the ground and offered me a hand; I took it and hugged her while I lay back in the ground. Like I did so many times before. I allowed her to explain herself. To explain this miracle to me "I heard what you said to my dad and I begged for a chance to come back, even if it was just for a little bit of time. Is it true? Do you really love me?"

"Of course it's true, my love. I was a fool to tell you otherwise. I should have never left you; if I had stayed you'd be alive. You'd be here with me forever."

"Don't talk like that; it was my time to go. I would have died with or without you. It wouldn't have changed anything" I tried to correct her but she motioned for me to stop "Wait. Let me talk. When we met I was there because of a mission. It turns out that I was an angel. My task was to watch over the undead, your family was the only one with a guardian angel. I was yours. I had fallen in love with you before I was even born. My brother tried to convince me not to come to earth but I was going to help you out, to give you a chance. To show you what love was. God gave me a chance to taste what life was, but as soon as you knew what love was, I was to go back to my place on heaven. Leaving me was the thing that proved that you had learned to love. Sacrificing you happiness to protect your loved one is the biggest and purest display of love. I had completed my mission, it was my time to let go. They never expected me to fall in love with you as you did with me"

"I always knew you were sent from Heaven. Someone so beautiful and kind, so selfless, couldn't be from earth" she smiled at me and her beautiful blush covered, once again, her cheeks.

"I wanted to give you and your family a place on heaven, but the only way to get it was proving that you were able to love. Proving that you weren't monsters"

"Then I have a chance to be with you. I can follow you now"

"Don't. I know what you're planning. I don't want you to hurt yourself; you have to live for me"

"But there's no reason to live anymore. You won't be here with me. Without you my life has no meaning"

"You have your family. Think about Esme and Carlisle, how sad they'll be if they lost their son. Think about your siblings. Alice and Rose would be devastated; Emmett and Jasper would never be happy again. At least, not completely happy. You are important in their lives. They wouldn't exist if it wasn't for you. One day we'll be able to meet again, I promise. But now is not your time. When it arrives, I'll come back for you. Promise me you'll live. Promise me that you won't try to kill yourself" I sighted in defeat and complied with her plea.

"I promise, my love"

I don't know for how long we stayed in there. Just basking in each other's presence. Enjoying the last time we'll be able to be together. None of us spoke; we were content just holding on to each other. We kissed and caressed each other. But every good thing has to end and as the day faded my angel's light did too.

"Twilight"

"Excuse me?"

"You get to leave with your favorite time of the day, don't you? You used to love twilight and I can see your light fading, it's your time to go" she took a deep breath and sighted

"Unfortunately yes. It's my time to go. I can't stay much longer"

"The night is my companion...solitude my guide....and I would be the one to hold you down, kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away...my body aches to breathe your breath, your words keep me alive."

"Then promise me that you won't forget. That you'll take me with you wherever you go. Make me your companion, your guide. Stay with me"

"I promise my lovely"

"Then I can leave in peace"

"When will I be able to see you again?"

"Never, I can't go back anymore. This was the first and the last chance they gave me. At least you won't be able to see me in this life"

"They how will I know that you are with me"

"I'll always be in here. This meadow will keep me intact. You'll be able to feel me and hear me; you just won't see my body. Pay attention, listen intently to the wind, there you'll hear my voice; it'll be like a whisper of love to you. As long as you come here, my presence will accompany you"

"Then I won't leave, I'll stay here with you. That's the only way that I can be happy" she smiled sweetly at me and kissed me deeply.

"I love you Bella" her luscious lips grazed mine softly and with the wind she left.

"_I love you"_

I lay back on the ground watching the sun fade away with the life of my angel. I knew that nothing could ever prepare me from losing her, but I wasn't going to break my promise. I was going to live for her. As the light faded away, I felt Bella lay in my arms and I heard her words of love lightly on the wind. None of us was ready to say goodbye. Even when I left her, when she died and even now. I never intended to say GOODBYE.

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND LEAVE YOUR OPINION! LOVE YOU GUYS AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT. LOVE!!! REVIEW!!!**

**TODAY'S STORY:**

_Edward has transferred his residency to Seattle, and Bella isn't happy about it. Or is she? Two lifelong friends and adversaries examine the "path not taken", while facing an uncertain future. Adult AH Characters._

**XOXO *A & V***


End file.
